Love or Lust
by cherrybl0ss0m
Summary: What happens when your lost in a game of poker to a murderer?


Disclaimer: THESE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME. THEY BELONG TO CLAMP

_Intro_

The tears that fell from her face were like the rain on that stormy day as it danced when it reached the cold, hard surface of the street she was standing on. The only difference was her tears were tinted with faded hope and sadness I could never begin to describe. What she had felt to cause these tears was unlike anything she had ever felt before, and hoped she would never feel anything like it again. I won't tell you what she was feeling at that moment; instead I will start my story from the beginning.

Sakura's POV

As I stared into nothingness I simply daydreamed about the day to come; whilst running my finger through my thick auburn hair. There was something different about this day dream though. The something seemed almost realistic, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Just then a ring came from the doorbell of my one bedroom apartment, breaking me of this thought pattern. I stood up from my chair at the kitchen table, and swiftly walked over to the intercom. I gently placed my finger over the button on the intercom that said talk, and pushed it. Speaking loudly enough for them (whom ever "them" was) to hear me but gently enough to sound very feminine I asked 'who is it?' Then I moved my finger very swiftly up one button and pushed it to listen to the voices from outside the door. 'We are your fathers drivers… we were told to come and bring you to his humble home as soon as possible' a man said in a very calm and almost mono-tone voice.

'My father' I asked myself quietly, 'my father hates me'. Hate is usually a very strong and meaningful word that is usually over exaggerated but in this case it was the perfect word. My father really did hate his own daughter; in fact he hated me with the deepest of passions. That is why I was sitting in a grungy one bedroom apartment, in a grungy neighborhood in China town Edmonton (A/N: for those who don't know… that's in Canada). While he was sitting in a big beautiful mansion on the outskirts of Edmonton, probably enjoying the finest tea and crumpets money could buy, in the finest gazebo in the finest garden.

Another ring from the door bell and awoke me from my thoughts, I realized I had company. I quickly reached for the doorknob, turned the handle and pulled it open. The door was unlocked. The door was always unlocked; I owned nothing of value that would be worth stealing. As I opened the door and apologized for making them wait I realized they both looked almost identical. They were both Asian, they both had tuxedos on, they both had black sunglasses, and they both had the same black buzecut hair. I let them pass through the doorway, welcoming them to sit at the table, and offering to make them some tea. They both turned down the welcomings and told me they should leave right away in order not to keep "the boss" waiting.

I agreed and followed them out of the apartment. As I closed the unlocked door behind me, one of the drivers held out his arm as an escort, as I put my hand gently on his arm the other driver moved behind us. He was acting almost as if he were protecting me or something. That made me wonder: is this what my dad had order… but why? They got out to the limo. First, the one escorting me stepped in, then I followed behind him; after that, the guy that walked behind them slipped in and shut the door behind us. 'who was driving' I though, then I heard one of the men call out 'drive', then before I realized it I was sitting quietly in my seat waiting for the ride to end.

When I arrived at my fathers' mansion I was told to wait in the car as there two men got out. Less than a second later another man got in the car and closed the door behind him. This man was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a plain blue t-shirt. He seemed very casual. He had chocolate brown hair that seemed to fall in every which way and deep amber eyes. I wondered what a guy like him was doing at a place like this.

He looked longingly into my emerald eyes. I must have provoked him by staring right back in to his eyes because he had almost tried to kiss me. Then he stopped, instead he just looked at the floor of the car. I wondered for only a second what he was doing before he spoke. 'Your father died about 30minuets ago' his voice was a gentle perfectly toned hum. I figured nobody could say "no" to it. 'What happened' I asked curiously. I knew I half didn't want to hear the answer, but it was said anyways. 'He was shot' said the man across from me.

Surprisingly I was laughing. 'Serves him right' I said in an almost mocking tone. 'I'm glad you feel that way' said the man across from me, as he put his arm around me, 'because I'm the one who killed him'. I struggled to release myself from his grip, and when I was free of him I threw my self towards the door trying franticly to open it. It wouldn't open… 'Why won't it open' I asked myself. 'It must be safety locked'.

I stopped trying to wrench the door open and moved for the gap between the seats. I was half way through, bending over which I knew wasn't a good idea seeing as I was wearing a black mini skirt. Then in an instant I felt strong firm hands grab my lower hips and pull me back. Next thing I knew I was on his lap, still struggling but less now because I had almost run out of my frantic energy.

'I'm not going to hurt you' he cooed in his soft voice. I stopped struggling. Somehow I had a strange trust for the man who killed my father. Sitting on his lap was unbelievably uncomfortable because my head and neck were crammed against the roof of the limo. He seemed to notice and he laid me down, resting my back against one of the doors and my head against the tinted window. He leaned into me, so now I could see the finest details of his perfect face. I felt comfortable, well comfortable until he moved his lips close to mine.

I turned away very suddenly, and rolled off the seat and on to the floor. I was now lying comfortably on the floor of the limo with my back and head leaning against the door. I don't know why I did that but it was a mistake I shouldn't have made because now, as I looked up at his face and he looked shocked and a little mad. I didn't want a mad killer on my hands, especially since I was locked in the same car as him.

He looked right in to my eyes and said in a frustrated tone 'you belong to me now, you will do as I say, understand?' 'I belong to nobody especially not you' was my soft, scared whisper. He held a strange smirk on his face and said 'haven't you heard, your father lost you to me in a game of poker.' He then leaned into me from his place on the seat and took my first kiss by force. His tongue slipped smoothly through my slightly parted lips. As I move my head back pushing it against the door, he simply went deeper. When I tried to move my head to the side, he took my head in his hands and held me still.

He then pulled away from the kiss and released me from his grip. He knocked on the window; it opened revealing a strong sunlight. He stepped out slamming the door behind him, and leaving me in udder shock. 'My first kiss' I said to my self 'was taken by force'. I touched my hand to my lips, wiping off all the saliva that was left behind. A single tear fell from my face. As it fell I realized my life went with it.

A/N: my second fan fic lol. I hoped you liked it, if I get more encouraging reviews then I get bad reviews, I will continue to post . I love constructive criticism, and ideas as to which way this story should go. There is only one point of view… and I intend to keep it that way… unless I get requests asking for syaoran's point of view as well… oh and did I mention I love suggestions .

Well I would like to dedicate this story to an amazing friend of mine… you know who you are (birdie)


End file.
